The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fibegunfiki’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching and flowering Begonia plants with unique and attractive flower colors.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2013 of a proprietary selection of Begonia hybrida identified as code number BG-1458, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and a proprietary selection of Begonia hybrida identified as code number BG08-00182-002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.